


Going Nowhere

by xXpurpleskiesXx



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-10-25 22:57:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10774239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xXpurpleskiesXx/pseuds/xXpurpleskiesXx
Summary: With their marriage possibly heading towards divorce, Jean suggests that they take a break, from each other. A suggestion that Sasha is none to thrilled about. [AU] JeanxSasha. Multiple pairings.





	1. You want...what?

**Chapter One:** You want...what?

* * *

  
Time seemed to come to a standstill as amber orbs meet honey brown ones. Minutes ticked away slowly and felt like hours as an auburn haired woman blinked and replayed her husband's words in her head over again. She briefly wondered if she was really awake or if it all was some dream she was having.  
  
Her mind raced, 'did he really just say what he said?'  
  
Silence filled the room for several more minutes as did the tension.  
  
Feeling uncomfortable and having addressed what he needed to, he got out of the chair making a loud scratching noise against the wood floor of the dining room. He turned around breaking eye contact with his wife. As he walked away to go to the living room, that's when he heard a whispered, "Why?"  
  
The sound of the chair scratching against the floor was what brought the young woman out of her reverie. She watched as her husband as he got up from his place at the table and walk away. She finally found her voice and managed to mutter, "Why?"  
  
As hushed as her tone was, Jean seemed to have heard her, because he stopped in his spot and turned to face her.  
  
She watched as his lips curved downward forming a frown and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion as if he was genuinely confused or upset that she didn't know why he had suggested the break.  
  
"Sasha, don't play stupid, you know damn why. So why are you so surprised?"  
  
That did it. The accusation of her playing dumb, made the bubble of anger that was in the pit of her stomach rise and explode.  
  
"I'm not playing stupid Jean!" she shouted, "Why the hell would you even say that to me!?"  
  
Jean watched his wife, his eyes softened and he immediately regretted his choice of words. Nonetheless he let her speak, knowing that it wouldn't end well if he interrupted her now.  
  
Sasha slammed her hands on the table and rose up from her seat.  
  
"We're married Jean! Married! Or did you forget that?" the auburn haired woman cried out, "We're not fifteen or in some relationship you can just break off. You know!" she added.  
  
The ash brown haired male frowned, "I know we aren't fifteen Sasha. But we need this break. As of late all we do is argue about the stupidest things. We're overworked and frankly I'm tired of the cold shoulders you give me. I'm tired of the silent treatments… Damn it Sash, we don't even sleep in the same room anymore!" he yelled out. Taking a breath he added, "I don't want a divorce, but we need to fix this sooner than later, or else that's exactly where we're headed."  
  
Sasha pursed her lips but didn't say anything. Deep down she knew he had a point, but she wouldn't let him know that. She subconsciously let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding. Glancing up at him, she finally asked, "How long?"  
  
Jean sighed and placed his hands in his pockets. "Two months," he told her, "I think that will be enough time that it would help us."  
  
"I hope you're right." she muttered.  
  
Jean walked over to his wife and place a kiss on her cheek. "I'll be leaving in the morning. I'm staying with Marco for the time being. I'm going to head up to bed. Goodnight." and with those words he turned away and headed to their bedroom.  
  
Sasha watched his retreating form, she bit her lip as she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. Once he was out of her line of sight, she sat back down on the chair she previously occupied. Staring at the food on the table, she contemplated eating after all she had spent all afternoon cooking his favorite meal as a sort of piece offering. Deciding against it, she pushed the plate away from her. The woman sat in silence until she felt something trickle down her face. She reached up to wipe it off and knew they were tears that she had been trying to hold back earlier. And that did it, she finally broke down.

* * *

  
It was a little after 9 in the morning when Marco heard a knock on the door. Walking over to it, he opened the door a bit to peek outside and see who it was.  
  
"Oh, hey Jean it's you," he said,recognizing him immediately. The freckled male opened the door wider in order for his best friend to walk inside. "Come on in."  
  
Jean raised an eyebrow in question but didn't say anything, grabbing his duffel bag up from the floor he walked inside. Marco closed the door, locked it and followed behind him.  
  
"I knew you were coming over, but I wasn't expecting you this early."  
  
"I said I'd be here in the morning."  
  
"I know but your definition of early is usually after 10 in the morning and today is Saturday."  
  
Jean shrugged and put his duffel bag on the floor beside the sofa. "I wanted to leave before Sasha woke up…" he started saying but trailed off.  
  
Marco gave his friend a sad smile,having understood what he was trying to say.  
  
"You wanted to leave before you saw her and changed your mind?" he asked?  
  
"Tch," the ash brown haired man said, "No."  
  
Marco knew then that he hit the nail right on the head.  
  
Deciding he should wait a little bit before he pressed Jean for any details or asked about the situation he patted his friend's' shoulder.  
  
"Come on I'll show you the room you'll stay in and then we can go out and grab lunch soon, because I don't have any food in my refrigerator."

* * *

  
The sun's rays peeked through the curtains. Sasha mumbled something incoherent and rolled over on her side facing away from the window. Seconds after getting comfortable in her bed, the loud sound of her phone's ringing filled the quiet room.  
  
Groaning she sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. As tempted as she was to ignore whoever it was that was calling her and go back to sleep, she knew that it'd be futile. Yawning, the auburn haired woman reached for her phone on the nightstand and flipped it open.  
  
"Hello?" She answered groggily.  
  
"Morning Sasha," she heard a soft but energized voice speak.  
  
"Morning Krista."  
  
"I didn't wake you, did I?"  
  
"Um...not directly no."  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'll call back-"  
  
"Krista it's ok. I'm not going back to sleep. The sun woke me up."  
  
"Ok...if you're sure."  
  
"Yup," she assured her, "so what do you need?"  
  
"Are you busy?"  
  
Sasha glanced at the empty spot in the bed and smiled sadly but nonetheless she answered, "No, I'm free today."  
  
"Oh good. Would you like to have lunch with us?"  
  
"Who's us?" the auburn haired girl responded skeptically.  
  
"Ymir and myself."  
  
"Oh, okay in that case, yes." Sasha said. Maybe a day out with her friends would do her some good.  
  
"Who did you think I meant?" the pretty blonde asked.  
  
"I thought it was a group thing."  
  
"No, not this time, Ymir says she can only stand group get togethers once a month, and even then she complains."  
  
Sasha let out a chuckle. "Sounds like Ymir. But sure, I'm going to get ready. So where do you want to meet up?"  
  
"Ok, can you meet us by the French bistro that's a mile from your condo in say, an hour and a half?"  
  
"Yeah I'll see you there then."  
  
"Oh Jean is more than welcome to come with you." she told her. She heard Ymir in the background let out a groan followed by a 'No' from Ymir  
  
Sasha bit her lip but before she could reply, Krista added quickly, "See you later!" and then she heard a dial tone.  
  
Sighing, Sasha flipped her phone shut and placed it on the nightstand.  
  
Crossing her arms across her chest she frowned. 'Stupid Jean,' she thought to herself, as she got up from the bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

* * *

Marco watched as Jean stirred the sugar in the coffee cup for the umpteenth time. He also observed his face, he looked tired and his eyes looked dull.  
  
'He misses her,' he thought to himself. Deciding he'd waited enough, he cleared his throat to get his attention.  
  
Jean looked up acknowledging him with a, "Hmm?"  
  
"So do you mind telling me what's going on?" the freckled man asked. "You were very vague over the phone last night."  
  
His friend let out a sigh. "I really don't want to, but I'll tell you anyway."  
  
Marco gave him a sympathetic look. "What brought this on?"  
  
"Marco, all we do is argue."  
  
"Do you mean you both argue or do you argue?"  
  
"I resent that remark and no we both do."  
  
"But all couples argue." he reasoned.  
  
"About everything!" he started explaining. "Like literally stupid shit, for example, if a cup was on a table without a coaster underneath." he paused for a moment. He was hesitant to share what was going on but he figured maybe talking out would make him feel better. And maybe Marco could offer some advice on the situation. "We don't spend anytime with each other because we're both working, and if I'm off she's off at work and vise versa."  
  
"Mmm.." the freckled man said taking a sip from his coffee.  
  
"Then there are days when we're so upset at each other we won't speak for days at a time, Marco, we don't even sleep in the same room anymore. It's gotten to that point and I don't know what to do. That's why I suggested we take a break."  
  
Marco then noticed his friends cheeks turn a pink hue.  
  
"We don't even have sex anymore Marco."  
  
Marco sighed, but continued to listen as his friend vented. "Is there something else you need to tell me?" The ash brown haired male ran a hand through his hair. "Well?" he pressed on.  
  
"She wants kids." he blurted out after seconds of silence.  
  
At his statement Marco raised an eyebrow. "And you...don't?" he asked.  
  
"No...Yes…I don't know, man. I don't know."  
  
'Bingo', Marco thought to himself, 'that's probably the underlining issue.' "It'll be okay man."  
  
"I know. It's just I'm tired of the fights, I'm tired of being so fucking indecisive, she doesn't deserve that."  
  
"Have you ever sat her down and talked to her?"  
  
"She's tried to make conversation about the topic but I always brush it off or find a way to avoid it." Jean admitted.  
  
"Have you thought about seeking couples counseling or therapy?" Jean shook his head.  
  
Marco bit his lip, he wanted to say something but he knew that'd he'd probably flip out on him. It was a miracle that he'd even told him as much as he did, so he remained waitress came up to their table to take their orders. 'I'll save that conversation for another day.' He thought to himself, as he placed his order.


	2. Things will only get harder

 

**Warning** : More than a few f-bombs, but we all know that Jean as well as Eren and Ymir have potty mouths.

* * *

 

 

**Chapter Two** : Things will only get harder.

* * *

Sasha slammed the car door and quickly hit the alarm button and walked down the busy street as fast as her feet would let her. She was going to be late if she didn't hurry. This bistro was always busy and it was sometimes hard to not only get a seat quickly but reservations were also hard to make. So if you miss your reservation you have to wait on line, and those lines could be ridiculous.

'No way are we waiting on that line, not today.' With that thought she kept walking. A few minutes later she reached the bistro, her friends spotted her quickly. The blonde smiled before greeting her.

"Hi Sasha."

"Hey Krista."

"Took you long enough." Ymir teased.

Sasha's eyes widened. She wasn't late was she?

"I didn't make you guys wait too long did I?"

The blonde elbowed the tall brunette. Ymir let out a hiss. "Fuck Krista, that hurt."

"No if course not, Ymir and I got here about five minutes before you." Krista informed her friend.

"I was just messing with you." Ymir said rubbing her side.

"Well let's go in then, I don't know about you two but I am starving."

Sasha smiled and nodded. "I'm starving."

The three girls walked inside.

* * *

"What can I get you ladies today?"

Krista put her menu down as she smiled at the waiter, "We still haven't decided yet." Krista told the waiter before asking, "May we start with drinks?"

The waiter nodded, "Of course." He pulled out his order pad, "What will you have."

"I'll have a glass of Pinot Noir."

"I'll have a caramel macchiato with an espresso shot."

The waiter turned his attention to Sasha.

"I'll...um.. I'll have a glass of lemonade?" she finally answered although it came out as more of a question.

This grabbed the attention of the two women at the table. The brunette knew that her beverage choice was going to warrent questions.

The man nodded as he wrote down the orders and smiled at them. "Your drinks will be here soon." And with that he dismissed himself from the table.

The two women waited for the man to be an earshot away before turning their attention to the brunette.

Sasha glanced at them both, "What?" she asked innocently.

Ymir raised an eyebrow but it was Krista who asked. "Lemonade?"

"I'm in the mood for lemonade."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

Bright blue eyes looked at her questionably.

"Sasha, why did you order lemonade?" Ymir asked. "You order everything but the kitchen sink but you have never asked for lemonade."

"Cause I wanted lemonade today. It's hot and other than water that's the best option?"

"Oh there are plenty more options." Ymir said matter-of-factly.

Sasha slapped her hand over her forehead knowing she messed up. There was no way she could lie to them anyway. They've known her since they were in middle school and she was the worst liar of the entire group.

Krista pursed her lips. In the years she'd known Sasha the girl never once intentionally lied to her. Not that she was ever good at it to begin with. It made her upset that there was something going on and that she felt like she couldn't tell her.

"Sash, you hate lemonade. That's the one thing in the world of food that you do not like, so.. do you want to tell us the truth?" Ymir asked.

The waiter walked back over to them, placed the tray of drinks and handed each girl her drink. "Can I get you anything else?"

"Can you give us a few more minutes please?" the brunette asked.

"Of course. Be back in a few." he walked away again.

"So?..."

"Ymir," Krista spoke, "don't pressure her to tell us. If she's not ready to tell us what's wrong then don't press the issue."

"That's fine Krista, I'll just ask Jean then, I mean sure I can't stand him but I'm sure can get the information out if him."

"Ymir you can't just threaten-" the blonde stopped mid sentence when she heard a sigh. She watched as Sasha took a deep breath trying to calm herself down, eyes shining with unshed tears.

Sasha knew she needed to talk to somebody about the situation and needed to get it off her chest it wasn't healthy to keep it bottled up and she knew that.

"Whats a matter?"

"I'm going to tell you two something I haven't told anyone yet. But I need you to promise that what I'm going to tell you will stay between us and only us."

"Of course." Krista said reaching over to place her hand over hers. "You have my word."

"I won't tell anybody either." Ymir assured her.

"Okay… You see. I'm not sure how to tell you this so I'm just going to come right out and say it...I'm pregnant."

There.

It was out in the open and it felt good to reveal the news she's been holding in. Even if the situation she was ently sucked and nothing was working out it was still amazing news that she's been dying to share, even if the one person whom she wanted more than anything to share the wonderful news with had pushed her away.

Seconds of silence passed before either woman spoke. The blonde was the first to speak up. Grasping her hand again she smiled at her friend. "That's great news!"

Ymir's hand went to the back her her head, rubbing her neck, "Yeah congrats Sasha."

"Thank you."

"Does Jean know yet?" the blonde asked.

The brunette shook her head.

"You haven't told him either?"

"It's… complicated." the brunette sighed.

"Okay now I'm confused." Krista muttered.

"Uh yeah me too, mind telling us what's going on, cause I'm confused as fuck right now."

"Alright I suppose I should tell you from the beginning so it makes sense."

* * *

"You ready to get out of here?" Marco asked his friend. They had spent the last hour and a half at the diner catching up.

"Yeah let's go." The ashen haired man said, he happened to catch the waitress staring in their direction so he waved her over.

"Hey can we have the check?" he asked her as she stood next to their table.

"Sure thing, let me go get it."

"Thanks."

"Hey I'm going to meet Mina today after her shift ends."

"Its cool. I have the spare key. I'll pick up some groceries for the both of us drop them at your house, I may go back out."

The freckled man gave him a look but only nodded.

"Here's your check." she placed it on the table and gave gave Jean a wink as she walked away.

"She's been eying you the entire time we were here." Marco told his friend once she wasn't in earshot, his friend shot him a 'you're kidding me right' look, but didn't respond.

"It's true." he chuckled and went to reach for the check but before Marco could get to it, Jean grabbed it and opened it. Looking through the check he looked for the amount due, pulling out his wallet he placed enough to cover the bill plus enough for a tip. He looked at the customer copy receipt and found a telephone number with a note that simply read 'Call me sometime.'

Shaking his head, he closed the check book leaving the receipt in. "I'm not opening up that can of worms." He muttered.

Marco raised an eyebrow, "What was that?"

"You were right, she wrote her number on the customer copy receipt. So I'm going to leave it in there and pretend I didn't see it."

The freckled man chuckled. "Aright let's get out here then." Both men stood up and made their way out of the diner.

"Alright Jean, I'll see you later.

"Later man. Tell Mina I say hi."

"I will."

Jean watched Marco walk away before turning and heading in the opposite direction toward the supermarket.

* * *

"He.. he wanted to take a what now?" Krista stuttered, trying to process what her friend had just told them.

"He just asked for a break and I agreed. It's too much stress and I just can't deal with that right now."

"Is everything going well with the pregnancy?"

The brunette sighed sadly, "I'm being labelled a high risk pregnancy."

"But how-"

"I'm pregnant with twins Krista." Sasha explained.

Kristas eyes widened, "Oh gosh."

"And prior to getting pregnant I had fertility issues. The reason I even went to the doctor in the first place was because I got dizzy at work and I almost fell, luckly my coworker grabbed me in time, and one of my managers was about to call an ambulance but I promised to see my doctor as a walk in so I left work and went straight there," Sasha paused for a minute. "So the stress from not only work but the situation at home and as I said before I had problems conceiving and being pregnant with twins, my obstetrician wants to be on the safe side so he's keeping a close eye on me."

"I am going to fucking strangle him!" Ymir shouted as she slammed her hands on the table

Sasha winced at her friend's sudden outburst but it didn't surprise her, she and Jean had never have gotten along.

"Ymir! That won't solve anything. All we can do is be here for Sasha. Violence solves nothing and we shouldn't get involved. Especially since _we_ along with Sasha and her doctor are the only ones who are aware of her pregnancy and I'm sure she wishes to keep it that way." Krista scolded her girlfriend.

"That doesn't mean that I still don't want to strangle him."

"Thank you both for listening."

"Of course! That's what friends are for."

"Hey! Can we have the check now?!"

"Ymir! Stop making a scene, don't be so loud."

"Funny that's not what you told me to do last night." Ymir replied nonchalantly as Krista's cheeks turned a shade of pink.

Sasha couldn't help it, she started laughing at their mini 'argument.'

"What are you laughing at?"

"You two are so cute and too funny and I needed a good laugh."

"Glad that we could entertain you."

"Now come on let's go. We have loads of planning to do."

Sasha glanced at her blonde friend confused by what she said.

"A lot of planning for what?"

"You and the two buns in the oven, honey bun." Ymir answered.

"Well you have to tell us all about the baby and I have to start planning not only the baby shower which will stay a secret between us three for now until you let the secret out, but I'm going to look into medical care-"

"Krista, you really don't have," Sahsa interrupted. The shorter woman gave her a look that said it all.

"You know how she gets when she gets fired up and all excited, so her do what she wants. Now let's pay so we can get out and head out. May as well make the most of the day."

"Its nice to hear you be so optimistic and nice."

"What was that?" Ymir asked.

"Nothing."

"Great so shall we head to our condo then? We can hang out like back when we were in middle school. And talk about things in a more private setting."

The freckled woman shrugged and Sasha nodded.

* * *

The three arrived at Krista and Ymir's condo. Sasha took in the decor in awe, they did a beautiful job at redecorating.

"I like what you did, your condo looks amazing."

"Thanks," the blonde smiled at her, "did you want a bottle of water?"

The brunette nodded, "That'd be nice. Thank you."

"Let me get it, go ahead and make yourself at home."

Several moments later she returned with two water bottles. She handed one to Sasha and one to Ymir.

"Alright so let's talk a bit more openly now that it's just us three."

Ymir leaned back on the couch grabbing one of the cushions to get comfortable. Sasha nodded taking a sip of her water.

"Have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Not really. I mean obviously I am now, but prior to finding out, I wasn't really taking care of myself at all."

"When did you find out that you were pregnant?"

"Less than two weeks ago."

"So, did you try to tell him?"

"I did, yesterday night. The day when he told me he wanted to take a break." Sasha croaked out.

"Sasha you're married to the biggest asshat in the world."

"Ymir! She doesn't need to hear that now."

"Baby doll, I ain't going to sugarcoat shit. Plus she knows that I just don't like him. But wait, you said that you've been having issues with him prior to this right?"

Sasha nodded.

"Then how did you get pregnant if you guys weren't on good terms?"

Sasha's face turned red as she looked over at Krista for help. Leave it to Ymir to ask a question like the one she just asked.

"Maybe they had make up sex, or angry sex Ymir. Nevermind how it happened, that isn't the point nor our business." Krista explained as she glared at her girlfriend. Turning her attention to Sasha, her eyes softened, "Remember I'm here for you, and so is Ymir in her own weird way. Anything you need come to us."

The brunette smiled at them. "Thank you."

* * *

The ashen haired male sighed as he tried to find something on tv. Flipping through the channels he couldn't help but to think about Sasha.

'I wonder how she's doing.' he honestly felt bad on how the situation had gone down. All that was marred in his memory were the way her eyes shone with unshed tears and then the look of defeat on her face as she ultimately agreed to the break, and that hurt him.

With a sigh he turned the television off and place the remote on the end table. 'I need to go out and take my mind off of things." Getting up from the couch he walked to the guest room and grabbed up his keys and wallet. Heading back toward the front door he was about to open it but it was pulled open by Marco.

"Hey are you heading out?"

"Yeah. Don't wait up. See you later." With that Jean walked out and headed down the street. Marco watched his friends retreating form, 'There's no way hes going to make it the entire month.'

Sighing he walked inside. 'I just hope he doesn't do anything stupid.'

* * *

'How many is that already?' Jean asked himself. He was sitting at a bar, with empty shot glasses lined up. His initial thought process was get as drunk and fucked up as you can and then you won't think about anything. Needless to say, it wasn't working.

"One more shot." he slurred. He felt a hand on his shoulder and a voice speak up, "Maybe you shouldn't order another shot buddy, I think you've had enough."

"Hey, no one asked you for your-" the ashen haired man slurred as he turned his attention to the person talking to him he was about to tell them off until he realized who it was, "oh hey Eren. Why are you here?"

"How much have you had to drink?" Eren asked ignoring his question.

Jean shrugged, "I don't know man, I stopped keeping track after 5."

Closing his eyes and shaking his head in disbelief, "Alright I think it's time to get you home. How did you get here?"

"I walked here."

"You walked here? From your house?" Eren asked in disbelief.

"I am staying over at Marco's so it wasn't a bad walk."

'That makes sense. Walking from Marco's is about 15 minutes,' he thought glancing at Jean, it would take him about 30 minutes to walk back to his house assuming he even made it back. 'And I can't just leave his ass here.'

"Listen stay here, I'm going to go get Mikasa and were going to take you home."

"Eren look I like you and all but I don't think Mikasa would approve of us-"

Eren face palmed. "Shut up man. You are like passed fucking drunk," he spotted his girlfriend from where he was, "stay here do not move I will be right back." without waiting for a response, he headed towards Mikasa. He grabbed her hand which got her attention.

"Hey Miks, I know we were going to leave but do you mind if we make a pit stop?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Where to?"

He cocked his head in the direction Jean was seated.

Mikasa followed the gesture and her eyebrows furrowed.

Eren sighed, "He is piss drunk and literally won't make it home, so mind if we take him?"

"Of course. Do you need help getting him outside?"

"Nah, you can meet me in the car," pulling his keys out of his pocket he handed them to her, "see you in 5 minutes."

Mikasa nodded in agreement and made her way to the car.

* * *

Eren knocked on the door as he tried to hold Jean steady. Moments later, Marco opened the door.

"Hi Eren what brings you he-" the freckled male trailed off as he noticed his best friend barely standing upright. "What happened?" He asked Eren.

"We," he motioned to the car where Mikasa was sitting, "found Jean here drunk at the bar." Marco let out a sigh as he opened the door wider to let Eren in with Jean. The green eyed male barely made it inside the house without falling down trying to hold him up. Moments later Marco walked up to them and held Jean up on the opposite end. "Help me get him to the couch and he should be fine."

Nodding in response the two men walked over to the couch and placed Jean down.

"Thanks for driving him back."

"Yeah that's what friends are for. But why is he staying here? Shouldn't he at his house?"

Marco didn't want to lie but it wasn't his place to tell. Placing his hands on Eren's shoulder, he explained, "It's not my place to tell you. I've been sworn to secrecy. But he'll tell you once he's ready."

"I understand. Well then I will catch you later. See you man."

"Bye Eren." He watched as he walked out. Looking over at his best friend he sighed sadly as he walked over to the linen closet to grab a spare fleece blanket.

'I hope you figure all this out before it's too late, Jean.'

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: So there's the next chapter. Please bear with me, as I don't have an update schedule yet. Yes this is more of a Sasha centered chapter, but some chapters will focus on either Jean or Sasha more. Feel free to ask me if you want to know when there's an update coming or the progress of the following chapter.
> 
> On another note, in my world I have a headcanon where Ymir has cute/embarrassing pet names for people she's close to.
> 
> And on another note, this has not been beta read. So there will be mistakes and typos so I apologize for that. I have started working on the next chapter, so hopefully the wait won't be terribly long, but I make no promises that it'll be up soon. Anyway I will see you all in the next one!


	3. Things start to change

 

 **Chapter Three** : Things start to change.

* * *

Jean woke up with a massive headache and a stiff back. Groggily, he sat up on the couch and held his head in his hands.

Marco walked in with a glass of water and aspirin. "Oh you're awake, how are you feeling?" he asked his friend handing him the glass of water and two aspirins.

Muttering his thanks, he quickly took both aspirins and took a few sips of water before answering the question. "I feel like shit. What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"No."

"Eren brought you home last night. You were beyond intoxicated, to paraphrase Eren, you were piss drunk."

"Shit."

Marco sat down beside him, "Don't worry I didn't tell him why you were staying over, if that's what you're worried about, and you didn't either which is a miracle cause normally when you drink you're more blatantly honest than when you're sober."

The ashen haired man let out a relieved sigh. His eyes felt heavy and he wanted to sleep of this hangover but he knew that wasn't happening today. He had to be at work at 9 because there was a monthly meeting that morning.

"What time is it?" he feared the answer because if it was after 730 he was going to be late.

"It's 6:15." Marco answered.

"Thank the heavens."

"I would have woken you up before I left for work, you know. Do you want some coffee? Maybe it'll wake you up more." he offered his best friend, he had wanted to ask him something but he wasn't going to go and ask him he wasn't in the mood he could tell and it was still too early.

'I'll ask him soon.'

Both men got up from their spots on the couch and walked to the kitchen.

* * *

"Does anyone else have anything they would like to add?"

The room full of all the employees, stayed silent, which he as a sign that they did not have anything else to say.

"Alright that's going to be it for this meeting. You can all go back to your offices."

Slowly the room started to empty as the employees walked out of the board room, Jean stayed behind waiting for everyone to leave before making his way back to his office.

"Hey Jean," he heard his boss say, "don't forget I need that manuscript edited by the end of the week."

"No need to worry, I'll have it done."

His boss hummed and gave him a curt nod before exiting the room. Sighing the ashen haired man walked out of the room. On the walk back to his office he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What the-" he trailed off as he noticed it was Hitch. "Oh it's you. What do you want?"

"That's not a nice a nice way to greet your co-worker."

"What did you want me to say? That it's great to see you?"

"Your sarcasm is clearly noted."

"Look...sorry, I'm just not in a good mood."

Hitch scoffed, "When are you in a good mood?"

Jean's eyebrow twitched. "Did you just come over here to annoy me, because if that's the case then walk away and let me get back to work." Before he could turn around he grab his hand. Pausing he pulled his hand away and frowned. "What do you want?"

"I want to talk to you."

"…We're talking now."

"Well let me rephrase that I want to speak to you privately."

Jean sighed but asked, "You aren't going to stop bothering me unless I agree?"

Hitch grinned. "You know me so well."

"Fine," he gave in, "We can talk."

"Great! We can have lunch at the cafe down the street so I will see you later. Do not try to get out of it."

He waved his hand dismissively. "Yeah yeah, see you later."

'What could be so important that she needs to talk about?'

* * *

Sasha heard the doorbell ring. She stretched and then got up from her spot on the couch walking to the door and opening it expecting it to be Krista, Ymir or her father but to her surprise it was Connie.

"Connie! You're back! How are you?" She greeted her friend happily holding the door open for him to walk in. Once he was inside Sasha gave him a hug. The buzz cut returned the hug. "How have you been?"

The brunette sighed, "I've been better," she responded but before he could ask her anything else she quickly asked her own question, "How was your vacation?"

Connie smiled, "It was great, I had so much fun. You would have liked it if you would have tagged along."

Sasha gave him a smile, "Let's go sit down, I'll order us a pizza and you can tell me all about it."

"Sure thing."

They two made their way to her living room and took a seat on her couch. Grabbing the cordless phone from off the end table, she dialed the number to her favorite pizzeria.

"So, how are things down at the bakery?" Connie asked taking a bite of his pizza.

"Things are fine, it's been pretty busy lately."

"Good, I can't wait to go back I missed being at the bakery."

Sasha raised an eyebrow as she bit into her slice.

"What? I did miss going to work. I actually like all of our employees and I see my best friend everyday so it's a win win."

"I know how much you love the bakery and for the record we all did miss you," she said before adding, "running it alone was stressful, Petra took vacation the same week you and Hannah got married so she's away on her honeymoon, so I was down two managers three weeks in a row. Oh and we are down a pastry chef."

"Well that's a bummer. Who quit?"

"Daz quit yesterday, I went to check up on things on my day off since I was around the way and he told me he had gotten accepted to a program to study abroad."

"Well damn that sucks he was one hell of a pastry chef."

"Don't I know it. It's going be hard to find someone who can fill his shoes."

"How's Jean doing?" looking around he noticed that the desk Jean used for work was empty when it was usually messy and his friend never touched the area when she cleaned the house.

Sasha stiffened at the mention of her husband. This was still a sore topic for her, now she was in a pickle, does she lie to her best friend, to protect her secret and Jean indirectly from Connie, or does she just tell him the truth and ask him to stay quiet about it.

The man watched his friend as she was lost in thought. 'Was it really that hard of question? Or is something the matter?'

"Hey is everything okay?"

"No not in the slightest." voice cracking as she answered the question.

"Do you want to talk about it?" the question was asked cautiously he didn't want it to seem like he was trying to get her to talk about it if she did not want to.

It was in that moment Sasha broke down.

* * *

Hitch stirred her coffee and watched as Jean poured in what seemed like his fifth sugar packet.

"Maybe you should stop with the sugar before-" she stopped when she noticed the glare that Jean gave her she let out a sigh

"So how have been?"

"I've been better but I'm fine."

The woman scoffed at his reply, "You aren't fine. You haven't been you been yourself for almost a month. I mean sure you're always a miserable intolerable ass but you're an even bigger ass now."

"Geez thank you. Did you bring me here just to tell me that?"

"No," she sighed, "Look I know to say we aren't the best of friends is an understatement, and I know when we dated back in high school things ended on really bad terms but believe it or not I still care about you. I'm sure I'm not the only one who's noticed the change in you either."

"What are you getting at?"

"Im saying if you need an unbiased person to vent to I'm here to help, No one wants to see you all depressed and shit."

"I am not depressed!"

"Pssh yeah...okay I believe that. You look like a lost sad puppy who can't find a way back home."

Jean chuckle, "There's an interesting analogy."

"Look I'm not telling you to tell me what's going on, I'm just telling you that I'm here if you ever do want to talk. I don't know anybody you know outside of work and I know Marco through you."

"When did you grow up huh? You were such a brat back in high school."

She shrugged, "People grow up and almost losing Marlowe made me realize things. The fact that we're almost 30 also helps put things in perspective.

He took in all what Hitch was saying.

"Hey." he said softly feeling a bit bad having come at her rude when all she wanted to do was help.

"Hmm?" she replied taking a sip of her coffee.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

* * *

Two weeks passed since that break down in front of Connie. Thankfully him being one to keep his promises he hadn't said a word to anyone, however he did need to be persuaded not to track down Jean so that he could, as he put it, punch the ever loving shit out of him, for being a jackass. Since then he along with Ymir and Krista have been keeping tabs on her, accompanying her to her doctor's appointments and in general keeping her hopes up. If it weren't for them she'd probably be a hermit never leaving the house except for work and doctor's appointments.

Sasha groaned as she tried to button her jeans. "Argh I'm fat!"

They were currently in Sasha's room helping her sort through her clothes to donate or put whatever clothes didn't fit in storage, when Connie suggested they go out for lunch. So not wanting to go out in sweatpants she went to put on her jeans where she found that while they went on just fine she could not button them, just zip them up.

Krista and Ymir exchanged looks, "Girl you're not fat." The freckled woman told her and Krista followed with, "You're pregnant. You know you aren't gonna fit in your clothes eventually, you need maternity clothes."

"And that time is now." Ymir muttered. Connie threw the pillow he was clutching at her and watched as she dodged a direct face and hit her on her shoulder.

"Hey shorty! What was that for!?"

"For being inconsiderate."

"I was being honest."

Sasha sighed, "Well she's right. I was just hoping it'd be a while longer before I needed to upgrade my wardrobe you know."

The blonde walked over to her friend grabbed her hand. "It's all going to be okay. You're going to make it through this and you're going to have your babies and everything is going to work itself out. Just give it time and be patient."

The brunette gave her a smile, "You would make an exceptional motivational speaker you know."

"Oh heck no I would not be good at it all. I'm good at motivating friends not complete strangers."

"I was messing with you."

"I know anyway if you have a tunic top with length you should be fine, it'll cover up the fact your jeans are unbuttoned."

"Okay let me find one."

"We are going to wait for you out in the living room." Ymir informed her getting up from Sasha's bed.

"Okay be out in a few minutes."

The three friends walked towards the living room.

"I don't know about you guys but I think Jean needs to find out what's going on. Maybe then he can wake his ass up, work out whatever problems he has and then they can work this out together." Connie said in a hushed tone so Sasha couldn't hear.

"As much as I'm all for that, ultimately it is Sasha's choice whether or not she tells him so we shouldn't get involved. As her friends we could only support her. Besides the last thing she needs is to feel pressure or stress because we feel she should handle it differently. No stress on her means a potentially easy pregnancy if it all goes well."

"I hate it when your right."

The three stopped taking when they heard a door open and then close. Seconds later Sasha joined them in the living room.

"Alright I'm ready, let's go."

* * *

Marco waited nervously outside of Sasha and Jeans apartment. He had rung the bell about a minute ago and was waiting to see if there was anyone home. Normally he would have called her to ask if she were home and then stop by, but with the way things were with Jean he didn't want to risk being hung up or cursed out at. Although he doubted very much Sasha would do such things regardless even if he was Jean's best friend. The freckled man was about to give up and walk away when he heard footsteps heading in his direction.

"Marco?" came the surprised question. He turned to her and smiled.

"Hi Sasha, how are you?"

"I'm good." she walked up to him and unlocked the door to her apartment and ushered him inside.

"So what brings you here?" the brunette asked.

"I kind of wanted to see how you were holding up. That and I wanted to talk to you."

"What about?"

"I know what's going on, but I only got Jean's side of the story but I wanted to get yours. I'm worried about you both."

The brunette smiled at him. That was Marco for you, making sure everyone was okay. She walked over to him and pulled him in for a hug and he returned it.

Pulling away from the hug he looked over her to make sure she was okay. Taking in her face he could see dark circles under her eyes.

"You haven't been sleeping well?"

"Not really. It's been kind of lonely lately I still haven't gotten used to not having a warm body there beside me ya know?"

He nodded in response she seemed to be holding up fine, lack of sleep being the only problem she seemed to be having. However when she turned to the side to walk to the kitchen, he noticed it. It wasn't terribly noticeable but you could notice. She walked back from the kitchen with two bottles of water in tote. She handed one to him and he took it however Sasha noticed his facial expression.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Sasha are...you..pregnant?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: Once again this isn't beta read so I apologize for that. Sadly I have not started the next chapter. I'm going to work on one of two of one shots I started to write. So the next chapter may not be up for another two weeks or so. I'm trying to set up an update schedule of bi-weekly or once a month. I'm pushing for bi-weekly. But I may update different stories weekly. I'll see how that goes.


	4. Trying to find the truth

**Chapter Four:** Trying to find the truth

* * *

  
"Sasha are...you..pregnant?" Marco repeated the question. 

Sasha's eyes widened in surprise caught of guard by the question. Now, she was in a predicament, she could tell Marco or blatantly lie to him even though she knew that he knew about it and possibly tell Jean. So the brunette looked at him and bit her lip.

“Yes I am.”

Marco blinked. The reply completely caught him off guard. With about 10 questions running through his head,the first question asked was, “Does Jean even know? Cause if he did, then what he did to you was a real fucked up thing to do.”

Sasha blinked, she rarely heard Marco say obscenities, it only happened once before when he witnessed a kid being picked on at the park, on their way back from lunch and he went off on the bully's parents.

“No Marco, he doesn't know.”

“You haven't told him yet?”

“No.”

“Why?”

“I wanted to tell him that day, but he told me that he wanted to take a break from our marriage before I even had a chance to even get a word in. At that point, it didn't even matter Marco. He basically just threw me aside,as if he didn't want me anymore. So I just gave in to what he wanted. Granted, he did make some good points but still...” she spilled out all her feelings to him. “I'm tired of trying and quite frankly, I'm literally tired because I'm dealing with this on my own when I don't have my friend's help. He should be here but he's fucking not and I feel bad because Krista, Ymir and Connie stepped up and are doing the things that he should be doing.”

The freckled man could only listen to her, biting his lip he quietly asked, “Why don't you just call him?”

Sasha let out a sob, “Because he said, and I am going to quote him word for word, ‘once the two months is up call me and we can figure out what to do from there.’ And you know what I'm just going to do what he asked of me since I don't listen to him at all, something that he also brought up that night.”

Marco let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. ‘Jean you seriously one of the smartest people as well as the biggest idiots I know’ he thought to himself. Shaking his head he reached over to embrace Sasha. She leaned into his chest and cried. The freckled man rubbed her back and did his best to soothe her.

* * *

 

”Ymir, what color blankets should we buy for the baby?” Krista asked her girlfriend as she held up two blankets, “this purple one or the green one with stripes?” 

The latter looked at her girlfriend, “Babe for now lets just get gender neutral things, we don't know the gender yet.”

The blonde sighed but then nodded, “So this green one will do for now.”

“Shouldn't we get things before the baby shower not now Or at least when we find out their gender?”

“Ymir,  it is never too early to start buying things for the babies, besides it's just a blanket and you have the onesies so that's good for now. We can come back next week and get another set of onesies and a blanket since there's going to be two of them.”

“Were only buying this?”

“Yes, I came to scope out the store but I may as well buy something while we're at it. We'll have to bring Sasha with us next time.” the blonde muttered more to herself than to her girlfriend as she walked away from the aisle they were in. Ymir shook her head and followed behind her on their way toward the checkout line.

* * *

 Jean walked back into his office and sat down. He grabbed the manuscript he had to edit and opened it, fully intent on at least getting started on editing it, but his thoughts kept going back to the conversation he and Hitch had over lunch. She had made a few good points, some that had him seriously thinking about everything. 

‘When the hell did she get so smart.’ he thought as he closed his eyes and thought back to part of their conversation.

* * *

" _Can I ask you something?” Hitch asked. Taking a sip of his coffee he needed._

_ “After we broke up, senior year of high school did you date after me or was your wife the next woman you dated?” _

_ “No, I dated someone else the summer we graduated.” _

_ “Did that relationship last long?” _

_ “About a year and a half.” he answered all her questions. “How is this helping me?” _

_ The woman held her hand up, a sign that usually meant shut up and let me talk. “Was it a good relationship or did it end on bad terms?” _

_ Jean frowned and Hitched raised an eyebrow as she waited for an answer. _

_ “It ended on real bad terms. It made our break up seem like a walk in the park.” _

_ “Bingo. That's probably your problem.” _

_ “What on earth are you muttering about?” _

_ “You had two really unhealthy relationships back to back. You met your wife I'm assuming a year or two after that failed relationship?” _

_ “Yeah give or take a year.” _

_ “You never gave yourself time to work on yourself. Maybe you're the type of person who doesn't need help, but you never took the time to fully recover. To enjoy your life Do what it is you wanted to do.” she took a breath before adding, “From what you told me your wife is everything you could want in a woman? Yes?” _

_ The ashen haired man nodded. _

_ “That's what probably happened. You meet your wife, you two hit it off, and then you pursued her. Then when you two start dating to the day you get engaged it's all a blur because it's all new to you and exciting. Even when you two get married and after the honeymoon you were still on cloud nine. You didn't have time to think of all your worries and fears until now. I think is your reality and fears came crashing down. And all of those memories and insecurities that you have pushed away are coming to light now all because you didn't want to deal with them then.” _

_ Jean blinked and swallowed hard. How had she gotten that from what little he told her. _

_ “Look you're probably second guessing everything she does. Thinking she's too good for you. Or how she may possibly hurt you. So, you so what you do best, you push people away. But you're married now you can't just do that, that's selfish. You need to admit that you may need help so you can help yourself then work on your marriage. That's the only way you'll save your marriage. You know not all women are here to hurt you Jean. Nor do we all take advantage and lie. And before you say it, you're not a failure, your father chose to walk out on your mother and you. You're not like that. Please do not blindly make the same mistake.” _

_ Silence followed for a few moments as Jean processed all she had said and Hitch reached for wallet pulling enough money to cover lunch as she got up. Before walking away, she added, “You're a good person. No need to make yourself miserable, you deserve happiness.” and with that she walked out and headed back to work leaving him there to process everything. _

* * *

 Jean shifted in his seat and closed the manuscript. He wasn't going to get much work done that much he knew. 

‘Part of me wants to just call her to see how she's doing. But the other part of me wants to wait it out and see what happens.’ Running a hand through his hair he sighed.

‘I may have fucked up everything.’

* * *

 “So how many weeks along are you?” 

“Almost twelve weeks.”

“Well I didn't say it yet, but congratulations.”

“Thank you.” Sasha said softly.

The freckled male looked at his watch and took note of the time.

“I'm going to head home, its getting late and I bet youre tired. I'll let you get some rest.” He patted her leg and got up from the couch.

“Marco.”

“Hmm?” he hummed, turning in her direction.

“Please you can't tell him, I'll tell him when I'm ready but please don't say anything.”

“Of course Sasha, it'll be hard but I'll keep it a secret. Besides in this case this news, you should be the one to tell him not anybody else.”

“Thank you Marco.”

“Don't mention it, that's what friends are for. Good night.”

“Goodnight.”

* * *

 Marco walked inside a little after 9 that evening. The house was still dark which meant that Jean still hadn't come home yet. Sighing in relief, he decided to go and shower and get an early start for the following day. However just as he was walking over to the linen closet he heard the lock turn followed by the door closing a few seconds later. Jean walked in and sat down on the couch and slouched back.

“Long day?” Marco asked his friend.

“You have no idea man. It's been one of those days man...it's also been a weird day.”

“How so?”

“Hitch gave me something to think about.”

“Hitch?” he asked trying to figure out who that was the name sounded familiar. But he couldn't quite remember who it was.

“Remember the girl I used to date back in high school?”

Marco's eyes widened, “Oh I remember now. What advice did she give you, if you don't mind me asking.”

“She offered advice on my current situation, since she doesn't know Sasha. I think she may have called me an idiot, indirectly. And a lot of other things that I still have to process and come to terms with.”

Marco nodded and patted his shoulder. “Well I'm here if you wanna talk, but I am going to start getting ready for bed.”

Jean nodded and watched Marco walk out of the room. The sat there contemplating what to do. Suddenly be decided that he was going to call Sasha.

‘Maybe I should at least call her in the morning? So I at least can see how she's feeling.’

* * *

 It took Jean two more weeks before he finally found enough time to even consider giving Sahsa a call. He meant to do so earlier, the week before but work has been a pain in the ass lately, he had to work on his manuscript at home and in the office but when he handed it in, his boss had another 2 manuscripts ready to be edited. And who got stuck editing them, of course he did. However knowing he was up for a promotion he sucked it up and worked on them. 

It was Mina, Marcos girlfriend who stepped in to give him a break. She walked in with a turkey club, in one hand, a cup of coffee under the other and a bottle of water tucked under her arm. She placed it on the table in front of him, and patted his shoulder. He jumped up at the contact not expecting it and looked up.

“Mina, what are you doing here?”

“Trying to make sure that you don't at least die of starvation. You look exhausted so maybe take a break, at least eat.”

Jean looked at her and nodded, “Thanks.”

“No problem.”

“Did Marco send you in?”

“Indirectly. He mentioned to me you've been in here working and he wanted too but he didn't want to disturb you and upset you.”

“Really?”

“Yeah so I offered I don't have any qualms when it comes to dealing with cranky attitudes, and I mentioned to him that if you yell at me I'd slap you.”

“I...uh… that was uncharacteristically violent of you.”

“I'm just happy that I don't have to slap you.”

“I really appreciate it.”

“You should really take a break after you eat, even if it's just 10 minutes.”

“You know what, I think I will.”

* * *

 A week later, Krista was in the middle of applying the second layer of paint on the kitchen walls when she heard the front door open and then close. Krista assumed it was Sasha, who had gone to work with Connie that morning so Krista figured she'd start on the kitchen that morning. Sasha had employed her since she was an interior decorator to redo the kitchen and bathroom. Ymir told her that she was going to start putting the appliances in the living room, to make more space to move around and paint  starting with the microwave. Nodding her approval, the freckled woman walked out the kitchen with the microwave. Seconds later she heard her girlfriend's voice, “What the hell are you doing here?”

Confused, the blonde put the paint roller on a clean piece of cardboard on the floor and walked out to see what the issue was. When she walked into the living room she froze, eyes wide. There in the living room were Ymir and Jean, she noticed the looks Ymir was giving the man, that wasn't a good sign.

“I live here in case you forgot! Why the hell are you here?!”

“Hi, Sasha hired me to redo the kitchen and the bathroom.” Krista answered his question averting the attention from Ymir she did not want to deal with them going down each other's throats.

“Hey Krista,” the man greeted her, “So you're redoing the kitchen?”

“Yep.”

“Okay…” The man frowned but then asked, “Do you know where Sasha is?”

The blonde froze for a moment. What should she tell him where she was? Or should she just lie and cover for her friend? She decided to go for a combination of both.

“No idea, hey Ymir, mind giving Sasha a call and see if you can get a hold of her?” She asked her giving her look that she hoped she would understand what she wanted to say. Getting the hint, Ymir place the microwave down and nodded. “Sure thing baby doll, I'll call her out in the hall.”

Krista followed Ymir with her eyes until she was out of the apartment and turned her attention to Jean and thought, ‘If Sasha shows up now with Connie and Jean already looks pissed then this will not end well.’

* * *

 The freckled woman stood by the elevator and let out a groan in frustration. Hitting end call,  after getting Sasha's voice mail. She went to hit redial when she heard the elevator ping and the doors open, Ymir blinked as the person who stepped out of the elevator was none other than the brunette. 

“Sasha! I tried calling you. Why didn't you answer?”

Sasha raised an eyebrow, “When did you call?”

“Like literally a minute ago.”

“I don't have reception in the lobby or the elevator.”

“Well there's a problem.”

“Did you accidentally paint the kitchen the wrong color?” she joked walking in front of Ymir, however she was pulled back towards her friend.

Shaking her head, “Sasha, Jean is looking for you, he's in the apartment now.”

Sasha s eyes widened. “Oh shit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of that chapter. This story is almost at the halfway mark. I only have it planned for about 8 to 10 chapters at most. No worries I'm still hard at work on ‘Remember Me’ and my one shot, those are just taking a bit more work cause I want them to be as perfect as they can. I posted this because it was the one that was closest to being finished so I finished the chapter and posted it. Just something to tie you all over until my other stories are ready to be posted. I will see you all in the next one!


	5. Running away

**Chapter Five** : Running away

* * *

Ymir watched her friend as she trembled and wondered what to do. She wasn't good at calming anyone down or comforting someone who was in distress or crying. She normally offered her close friends a shoulder to cry on and she let them vent and then she would offer advice but unlike Krista, she really isn't much help in situations like this.

'Maybe I should call Krista…no that may draw attention...' She glanced back at the brunette who was borderline hyperventilating, placing both hands on her shoulders, "Look I know this is kind of unexpected, but what do you want to do?" Ymir asked, then she added, "It's your choice, I can cover for you and you can walk away and deal with him another day or at a different time or you can dry those tears and confront him now and talk to him, or at least let him know what he needs to know."

The brunette seemed to be listening, she was taking deep breaths to try and calm down and the tears were no longer rolling down. Sighing, she waited a few more moments before asking, "It's your call, what do you want to do?"

Sasha looked up and nodded, her decision already made.

* * *

Krista went back to painting the wall she was working on earlier to at least finish it, in the case they had to leave, she wanted to at least get if the work she started done or as close to finished as possible. Another reason she wanted to get back to work was to ease the awkwardness of the situation. She was upset at Jean, his stupidity had caused this situation and she saw how his decision hurt Sasha so much, however she didn't want to bash his head in with a baseball bat like Connie or run him over with her truck like Ymir did at one point. The blonde watched from the corner of her eye as he sat on the couch in what appeared to be deep in thought. Quite frankly he looked sad and Krista didn't know what to say to him. She finished with the second paint coat just as the front door opened and Ymir stepped inside.

"You couldn't get a hold of Sasha, I take it?" the blonde asked her girlfriend.

"Nah, I got her voicemail…" she trailed off before she added, "Hey Krista, can you come with me for a second? I think we did enough painting for now, let's go and grab lunch." she emphasized the _let's go_ , and motioned the hallway with her head. Getting what she was trying to tell her she walked over to the door which was held open by Ymir.

"I...um will see you later, bye Jean." and with that both women walked out into the hallway. Krista looked at Ymir, as they walked towards the elevator. "Why'd you tell me to come out- hey Sasha!" she greeted the brunette, then she scrunched her eyebrows and turned to look at Ymir, wait…I thought you said you didn't get a hold of her?"

"I said that because Sasha wanted me to tell him that."

"Why?"

"I want to talk to him alone. I think it's time I confront him about everything, I just hope it all works out. Or at least I'm hoping for him not to completely lose his shit."

Krista smiled at her friend, placing her hand on her shoulder, "If you need us call us. We'll be back later this evening, but call or text us if you don't want us to come back or if we need to come back sooner and kick Jean's ass." she teased with a smirk. Sasha laughed at the blonde's statement as Ymir hugged the blonde, "that's my girl, being sassy."

"I'll call you later."

"Good luck Sash." with that the two friends got into the elevator. Once the elevator doors closed and she leaned against the wall and sighed. She was getting nervous and anxious and she needed to calm down so she could walk in there with a level head. She looked at her watch deciding to wait five more minutes.

'You can do this Sasha.' the brunette watched as the five minutes were slowly up and she was calm. With one last breath she headed towards her apartment. 'It's now or never.'

* * *

Mina kissed Marco's cheek as they both sat down in her office.

"I'm almost done, hun."

"No worries," her boyfriend smiled, "I'm not in a hurry."

"Bless you for being such a patient man," she said shuffling paperwork around she placed them in a neat pile before placing a paper clip to keep them in place and put them off to the side.

Mina looked at the post it note on her desk, from a call she had gotten earlier from someone she knows so well, scheduling an appointment for tomorrow morning. The woman didn't notice that she was frowning, which did not go unnoticed by Marco, as she placed the post it note on the top of the pile of organized papers on top of the desk. Marco watched curiously and quietly as she tidied up before her lunch break.

Once she was done, she looked up and gave him a smile. "Alright I'm done. Let's go before I get anymore calls or a client calling to yell at me about not getting things done as quickly as they want."

"Hey Mina," the freckled man asked, "What was with the sad face you made as you were putting things away? Did you get an upsetting call earlier in the day?"

The ebony haired woman looked down at her desk, she couldn't look at him, because she would tell him everything, and she wasn't really allowed to disclose information however this was bothering her and she felt the need to get it out. Marco would not say a word, since she knew he would be the best person to speak too and at the same time she wanted to see if he could help. The person who called was a friend of them both. Finally looking up to meet her boyfriends worried gaze she decided to tell him, "Did Jean ever bring up the possibility of divorce?" the question was asked quietly. Marco's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion but he shook his head.

"Not at all...Why? Did he call you?.."

Mina let out a sigh, being a divorce lawyer was stressful and not an easy nor glamorous job, and she truly hoped she would never experience divorce herself. She remembered her parent's who had gone through a grueling divorce and she never wanted to go through that personally. That's why she became one in the first place, to try help others by making it as easy going and stress free as possible. Which it usual was unless you have people who don't want the divorce and are highly uncooperative. In the back of her mind though, she always knew there was a possibly that she would get a call from someone she loved, close friends or family reaching out for help and as much as she wished she would never get a call like that, she had, that very morning. Biting her lip she decided to tell him.

"No, Sasha called this morning, she set up a meeting for tomorrow morning."

Her boyfriend blinked, "Wait...what?"

"Sasha called me on a break she had while at work. She wanted to meet up with me,for a consultation."

"But I don't understand...why..." the sentence trailed off.

"She called me in hysterics, I haven't seen her in months due to our busy schedules. That reason as well as the fact she seemed to go into hiding almost a month ago, for reasons I don't know, which Mikasa and I are worried about her because normally we get together one a month to catch up and hang out. But it sounds like she's preparing for the worse case scenario."

"Why do things always get worse before they get better?"

"That's the way the world works, I guess." she watched as he frowned, seemly lost in his thoughts. "Marco."

A hum was her reply.

"Do you know something that I don't. I'm like so lost I don't know what to think."

"I do know something."

"I figured as much everyone goes to you for advice and all. Can you tell me? Or have you been sworn to secrecy?"

"I have been sworn to secrecy but considering you're going to see Sasha tomorrow and you already got some information about the situation from Jean, I can tell you. Besides I trust you enough to know you're not going to tell anyone."

"Okay, well we may as well order delivery. It seems like we may be here awhile and private conversations should be kept private."

* * *

'I should just leave and come back later or another day.'

Just as he decided to leave the sound of the front door opening caught his attention. He waited a few seconds before looking up and saw his wife. She stopped about a foot away from where he was seated and she bit her lip.

"Hey." was the only word that managed to make it out of his mouth. He wanted to slap himself right then and there. He noticed the dark circles under her eyes, she looked overly exhausted. He felt bad normally he would hold her and tell her that she would make it through and force her to rest, but he wasn't there for her. But he was there now and all he wanted to do is pull her into his arms and hold her and tell her that it was all going to be fine. But instead he was frozen in place looking at the woman he loved and he felt awkward.

Sasha fought the urge to run to him and she stood there. There was a strange tension and neither of them made an effort to move or speak. As she noticed he was about to speak, she put her hand up as a sign to stop.

"Before you say anything, there's something I need to tell you. I would say sit down but you already are so…" she uttered the last part her attempt to lighten up the mood. The brunette bit her lip, she had a feeling this conversation wasn't going to end well, but nevertheless it had to be said. So bracing herself for the worse she let out a breath and she made direct eye contact.

"I'm pregnant." with that she felt like a weight has been lifted. Relief she finally didn't have to hide it anymore, and he finally knew. However after several moments of silence no one said a word, until Jean ran a hand through his hair and looked at her.

"Did you just say you're pregnant?"

The brunette nodded. "I did."

"And how long have you known?"

"Almost 6 weeks now."

"Did you ever plan on letting me know?" he asked.

Sasha frowned, just what was he getting at? "What are you talking about?"

"Why didn't you tell me the minute you found out?"

"Are you..are you serious?" she exclaimed.

"Sasha, why didn't you tell me earlier?" he asked caustically.

"I tried telling you before Jean, I tried telling you the day that you decided that you wanted to take a break! You barely let me get a word in that night!" she didn't like how his voice held an accusatory undertone.

"You could have still told me that night!" he snapped back.

"Let's be honest you wouldn't have listened to me anyway. You would have waived me off like you normally do when you don't want to talk." she defended herself.

Jean's head was spinning, he couldn't believe that he was going to be father. But soon he was hit with the overwhelming urge to run away. He wasn't ready to be a father. He couldn't be a father. Would he even make a good father.

If he was honest he thought that they could never have children, considering that they tried before with no luck but here she was stating that they were going to be parents. He couldn't..he didn't want to be a failure. He needed to get out of there, to think everything over before he said anything stupid. He got up and made a beeline towards the door and opened it, Sasha walked up behind him, and grabbed his arm.

"Where are you going? We still need to talk about this!"

"There's nothing to talk about, at least not right now. I'm going to go."

"Are you seriously going to walk away from me again? Is that really what you're going to do? You're going to walk out on me again?!" the brunette was close to tears so he pulled his arm away from her grasp and turned his back to her.

"I just can't do this now…" and he walked out the door.

Sasha slid down the wall, as she processed what just happened she cradled her head as she tried to hold back her tears.

"What am I going to do now?" she whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes: I really, really, really hope you all liked this chapter. I was motivated to type up this chapter faster than I normally would have.
> 
> For those of you who read 'Remember Me', I haven't given up on it, it's coming along. I want to post two chapters for that story so I'm currently working on that as well, I want to make sure that I give that story my all!
> 
> This story is coming to an end soon sadly. But, in the next chapter we'll see Marco lose his cool and we also see Eren and Mikasa, and another Jean and Sasha confrontation, so there is that to look forward to.
> 
> Anyway this has not been beta read so please excuse any errors and other mistakes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all liked the chapter. Let me know what you all think, it'd be much appreciated. Until next time! (And I accidentally deleted this earlier today, so I'm reposting and then posting the next chapter either later today or tomorrow.


End file.
